gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaver Theron
Cleaver Therons were first encountered during the Destruction of Halvo Bay. They are armed with a Butcher Cleaver, and charge into battle and attempt to cut Gears to pieces without hesitation. They run right past cover and don't stop until they're on top of you, swinging away with their heavy, metal blades.Gears of War: Judgment the official Strategy Guide History Locust War Destruction of Halvo Bay Cleaver Therons were part of General Karn's forces during the Destruction of Halvo Bay. They were encountered inside the Museum of Military Glory, at the Great Hall, the East Wing, and inside the Vaults. They were also encountered inside the Halvo Bay Military Academy and Seahorse Hills, where they guarded the Soleno Villa and Guest Bungalows and laid siege to Kurt Elliott's Mansion. At Onyx Point, they guarded the Central Base and tried to recapture the Beach. Later on, as Kilo Squad moved across the streets and rooftops of Halvo Bay, they took position at the Museum Square Rooftops and attacked Kilo as they defended the Overlook. As Kilo Squad tried to escape the Grand Courtroom, they had to kill several Therons on the way. A few more appeared along the Terrace and guarded the North Entrance from Kilo. Most of them fell at the hands of Kilo Squad. Lambent Pandemic Mission to Halvo Bay As Damon Baird and his former squadmates reunited at Halvo Bay, Garron Paduk led them to an abandoned Imulsion rig his people were using as refuge. As they arrived, they found out that Paduk's people had turned into Lambent Humans and they had to deal with several of them. As they reached the upper side of the rig, they used a flare the survivors of Paduk's people had left. However, several Locust arrived before them - Cleaver Therons included - and started to attack the squad. They dealt with as many Locust and Lambent as they could and escaped in a King Raven as they headed to Seahorse Hills. Any remaining Therons were presumably slain by the Formers inside the rig. Later on, more Therons attacked Baird's squad as they fought to the city to reach a boat that laid on the top of Regency Hotel so that they could get to Azura. Presumably all Cleaver Therons, as with all Drone variants, died when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Appearance The Cleaver Therons wear red, bulky, heavy armor similar to that of the Theron Guard and Theron Sentinel. The only difference is that they do not wear the skirt tassels around their waist. They also carry around Butcher Cleavers as their main and only weapon. Combat Strategies Cleaver Therons can use their Cleavers to protect themselves from being chainsawed by the Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet by going into a dual similar to a Chainsaw duel. If the Cleaver Theron wins, it will slice you in half. It seems that Savage Therons use the same tactics as Cleaver Therons, in addition to drawing a Boltok Pistol or a Sawed-Off Shotgun in case they lose their Cleaver. References Category:Savage Locust Category:Locust Soldier